<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>War of Destiny by OwlsWingFlying</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335177">War of Destiny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlsWingFlying/pseuds/OwlsWingFlying'>OwlsWingFlying</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rise of Wizardry: The Series [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlsWingFlying/pseuds/OwlsWingFlying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gasped, nearly dropping his staff as he took a few steps back, as if he'd been slapped. His heart was pounding, his ears were ringing, and his throat felt tight. He didn't know what to do, or how to respond, so he just stared and whispered one word. "Hiccup?" (Hogwarts AU, Seventh Year, Light Pairings)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rise of Wizardry: The Series [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Crusaders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>War of Destiny</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p><strong>Music: </strong>"Crusaders" (Are We There Yet) by Baasik and Black Gryph0n</p><p>
  <em>NOTES: "The Loneliest people, are the Kindest. The Saddest people, Smile the Brightest. The most Damaged people, are the Wisest."</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 1: Crusaders</strong>
</p><p>"HEADLINES! HEADLINES! HEADLINES!" A man shouted, waving about a paper from his cart full of them, egging on passersby to buy and look. His spot on a busy street corner attracted plenty of attention. "Get the latest in the war efforts against Pitch Black! Learn about the mysteries unfolding in the far north!"</p><p>A pair of older men in heavy winter coats stood near the cart, looking intently at the pages of the Daily Prophet newspaper and all of the different stories written across them...</p><p>
  <em>After becoming a Sorceress, Princess Rapunzel of Corona seeks out Moon Stone and the search is proven successful upon her return! The newly named 'Sun Sorceress' now also holds control of the Moon, protecting both of our greatest Lights from Pitch's darkness!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kanjigar's successor as Trollhunter revealed to be Teenaged Human Boy?! Princess Rapunzel takes Jimmy Lake Jr. as her apprentice! Let's hope he learns well for the sake of the Trolls!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Dragon Hunting Business has reportedly 'fallen to pieces' after a grueling fight with Pirates over unknown reasons. No comments have been given to our inquiry towards the Archipelago leaders as many have remained at Hogwarts with the other Royals to discuss the war against Pitch Black.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Princess Rapunzel remains our only line of defense against the growing threat of the 'Moon Curse', but suspicious activities in the Far North have the Guardians concerned. Unsupported rumors of a Dragon Rider plague the North...</em>
</p><hr/><p>Miles away, across the clouds and along the coast, in a small Province near Syracuse, Jack spun out of the away of a fiery blast just before throwing up a shield of ice to block the next attack.</p><p>Merida took a running leap off of some debris, launching herself over Jack's head and shooting three arrows at the height of her jump, striking down two Nightmares. Tooth flew passed her as she landed in a crouch, and flew angling upwards, meeting the enemies air forces head on and shattering a Nightmare into a cloud of ash. She sped passed Sandy's cloud of golden dreamsand as the sorcerer used whips of gold to hold their place in the sky.</p><p>Bunny, who was on Sandy's cloud and using his boomerangs for long distance attacks, leaped off the golden cloud and onto the back of a passing Nightmare. He jumped from horse to horse, dealing fatal blows within the blink of an eye. Just below Bunny fast-moving figure, North was caught up in a fight with two Dark Wizards, attack spells deflected by the flat side of his blades just to slash away with his own magic.</p><p>One of the Dark Wizards caught his blades in a block, bringing them into a stalemate, but that allowed an opening for the second Dark Wizard to attack North from behind. The second Dark Wizard raised his wand, but before he could attack, Percy slid onto the scene, frosting the ground to speed into the second Dark Wizard. Percy jumped off of the slide and planted his feet on the hard pavement, grabbing onto the arm of the Dark Wizard and throwing him over his head. Percy spun his staff around to his front, ready to fight, as the Dark Wizard bounced as he hit the ground a few paces away. He slid on the cold ground, stopping only when he thumped against the side of the square's center fountain.</p><p>The fountain was dry, and Rapunzel stood on the very top plateau of the fountain. Alternating between her hair and hand thrown spells, Rapunzel stuck to mostly long-range attacks. Her hair glowed bright with Sun Magic, the familiar energy humming throughout her entire body, but there was a dark spot in the back of her mind. Like a storm cloud that could grow and consume her whole within a single heartbeat if she wasn't careful. The Moonstone gleamed against her chest, chained to her as the blue center of a necklace of silver.</p><p>Aurors and soldiers from Syracuse fought all around them, determined to protect the village from the attack. The civillians had long ago been evacuated when they'd gotten word from some of their investigators that one of the Dark Army's companies was closing in. The structures had taken significant damage, and several fires were burning around the town square as the battle waged on.</p><p>The fighting seemed to last for hours, but eventually they managed to push back the dark, forcing them to retreat back into the forest as they fled. Nightmares, Dark Wizards, and some Ghoul seemed to be all there was, which was a blessing in itself. Having to deal with a Giant or an Undead creature would have been much more difficult. But all in all, the village, though damaged, was still intact, as well as the large barn that was filled with supplies to be sent out to their own forces from Syracuse's ports.</p><p>Jack, Percy, and Bunny ran ahead with the men, ensuring that Pitch's followers were truly retreating, but Rapunzel came to a stop by a wood post fence, leaning heavily onto it with her palms as she tried to catch her breath, that storm cloud in her mind rolling angrily as she tried to calm it and push it back down.</p><p>"Rapunzel?!" Merida was suddenly by her side, hand gripping her shoulder, and Rapunzel laid her hand over her's.</p><p>"I'm okay," Rapunzel said, offering her a small smile, though she was almost certain it came out as at least a partial grimace. Merida still looked worried.</p><p>"Do you sense any trouble nearby?" Merida questioned, and Rapunzel simply nodded, her head still aching with each crackle of energy through those dark grey clouds.</p><p>"That way. Not too far away. It's not a lot, but we shouldn't let it grow." Rapunzel told her, and though she hesitated, Merida nodded in agreement and started walking along, following after Rapunzel.</p><p>They walked along the outskirts of the town, coming upon the farming fields. Sure enough, there in the center of the furthest field, was a large black spike with two smaller ones on either side. Rapunzel stopped a few paces away, taking a deep breath to steady herself. Merida touched her shoulder again, but Rapunzel motioned that it was alright.</p><p>She stepped up to the rocks and raised her hands, reaching out with her magic. The clouds billowed and grew, expanding to a looming shadow, her shoulders and back tensing at the chaotic and wild nature of crackling, unpredictable power. The Moonstone glowed brighter and brighter at her chest. Forcing her own neat and calming magic through it was painful, the colliding of such different powers caused sparks behind her tightly squeezed eyelids, her hands and arms shook with barely contained waves of energy, the raw power eager to try and escaped from under her skin.</p><p>It burned and stung, but she followed it with her own magic, healing and soothing as she tried to control the foreign power, and somehow she managed to lower the black rocks back into the earth they had broken through.</p><p>When the last inch of rock was returned to the earth, Rapunzel dropped to her knees, gasping and opening her eyes as something wet dripped from her nose. She reached up and touched it, looking at her hand she found blood.</p><p>"Rapunzel!" Merida's voice finally broke through and Rapunzel realized she hadn't been hearing anything except the rushing of her own blood for a good few minutes.</p><p>"I'm alright, I'm okay," Rapunzel quickly assured, reaching out to put some comforting weight on Merida's shoulder. Merida gave her a look, but didn't press her further. Instead, she mirrored Rapunzel's gesture and also rested her hand on the blonde's shoulder.</p><p>"Let's get back to the others then. You should rest." Merida nodded back the way they had come, and though Rapunzel wanted to say she didn't need to rest and they were all tired from the fight, she couldn't find the energy to form the words to argue.</p><p>The two girls climbed to their feet and leaned on each other as they started the trek back to where the other Guardians and the Allied Kingdom's forces would be waiting for them. And the other Guardians were, in fact, waiting on them, already back at the fountain in the town's square, debriefing from the fight.</p><p>"You did well Jack, but you still focus too heavily on defensive tactics. As a Champion, you will be expected to lead the fight." North was saying, and Rapunzel shared a glance with Merida before they both looked over at Jack who offered a weak, sheepish smirk.</p><p>Percy seemed to notice it too and draped his arm over his son's shoulders. "You're very good at defending your comrades, which is extremely important. But to grow in combat, you'll need to focus more on your offensive skills, which includes multiple adversaries, not just one-on-one dueling." He leaned closer and murmured conspiratorially to him. "It's a bit difficult when ice magic just wants to go sprawling everywhere. It's not the most organized magic."</p><p>Jack chuckled and nodded, smiling up at his dad. It was contagious and made Rapunzel smile too.</p><p>Tooth flew over from where the soldiers were gathering in a cleared out shop to set up a temporary medic bay. "I just spoke with Captain Mill. His forces have received few injuries and with the supplies being moved this evening the village will become less of a target. He's confident they can take it from here."</p><p>"But shouldn't we stay and continue helping? There are some wounded, and until that supplies is moved they won't be able to rest. Not to mention there are three Companies counting on this shipment reaching them before weeks end. It would be disastrous if we lost it." Merida spoke up without hesitation, and Rapunzel couldn't help but admire how she didn't seem at all affected when everyone turned to look at her.</p><p>"You do have a fair point, however our continued presence here will only draw more attention to this village. We must go, now that the immediate threat is over, or else one of Pitch's generals may realize just how important this batch of supplies is to our forces." North explained, his arms loosely crossed over his large chest.</p><p>Rapunzel knew that North was right, their presence as Guardians was as much a painted target as the supplies they'd had hidden here, but it didn't mean she liked it. Not for the first time, she found herself wishing she could simply do <em>More</em>.</p><p>"The greater concern for us is figuring out exactly how they found out about this supply route." Bunny said, nodding at Rapunzel in a gesture of understanding and some comfort. The thought did bring a wave of deep concern over their group as a whole.</p><p>It wasn't long after that they boarded onto North's sleigh and began their trip back to Hogwarts Castle, using North's snow globe to shorten the trip to less than a few minutes. Leaving the portal and coming into view of Hogwarts and it's beautiful scenery was a sight Rapunzel would never tire of.</p><p>The sun was shining through fluffy white clouds, and though there wasn't much activity outside of the castle, Rapunzel could sense warmth and familiarity inside, even from their distance. The sleigh flew across the sky, circling the castle as they descended towards the makeshift landing strip that had been paved nearby Mr. Crood's hut for easy ins' and outs' with the sleigh and other flying carriages.</p><p>They trekked up to the castle and just inside the main doors they found a swath of activity. Students rushing to and from classes that had started more than a week ago. Teachers were also rushing to and from classes because of substituting and also simply teaching more classes as some teachers were called to focus more on the war. A handful of reporters had taken to skulking about the school, trying to get every bit of news the could regarding the meeting of the Royal Council and their plans for the war.</p><p>Captain Amelia met them at the doors, hands folded behind her back. "Welcome back. The Royal Council is holding another meeting in three hours, and several of their Majesties would appreciate a mission report." She spoke mostly to North for this part, but looked at Rapunzel as another thought seemed to come to her. "And another thing, it seems the Trollhunter has returned from another one of his escapades with his team... Dr. Sweet wanted you to know that he's organizing the herb cabinet. <em>Again</em>."</p><p>"I...should go," Rapunzel drawled, sharing amused glances with Jack and Merida.</p><p>"Mom will be worried until I check in, and dad's going to show me a few tricks with my staff to help with my fighting technique. I'll catch up with you guys later?" Jack quirked an eyebrow in question and Rapunzel nodded.</p><p>She knew Jack was struggling to adapt his fighting style to fit his new role. The Guardians were hoping he'd soon present as a possible Champion for the Royal Council, but a title like that usually requires a certain amount of experience and reputation. Not to mention incredible fighting ability in all situations. Jack was naturally more of a Protector than a true-bred Fighter.</p><p>"If nothing else, then at dinner." She told him. She'd need to check in on Jim first, and then see what shape the infirmary was in, and at some point she would need to prepare for the Council Meeting that evening.</p><p>"I'm going to help with the mission reports. You can come find me in the Dueling halls if you need me afterwards." Merida informed them.</p><p>"Come on, Jack! Let's go check in on your Mother and sister." Percy suggested, calling from where the adults a gathered a few feet away.</p><p>"Try to get some rest." Jack said before jogging off to join his dad.</p><hr/><p>The infirmary was pretty empty of people, but crates and crates of herbs and medical supplies was prepped and stacked along the walls, ready to be shipped out in a hurry. There were a few soldiers, wizards or not, who had been brought to them, but for the most part, Hogwarts Castle had not seen much of the war up close.</p><p>Rapunzel supposed that was a good thing. Even being on the coast, Hogwarts was near the center of their territory. The enemy hadn't managed to break their lines, and hopefully they never would. If luck was on their side, Hogwarts would remain untouched and could be a strong support throughout the war just like the Dark Ages. The children here didn't need to be thrust head first into the ugliness of war...</p><p><em>"Not that they aren't being pushed toward it already..." </em>Rapunzel couldn't help the thought as she came around a grouping of three stacks of crates to find Jim Lake Jr. fiddling with different herb jars and potion bottles.</p><p>If there was one thing Rapunzel had learned about Jim in the past few months of being his mentor, it was that he cleaned when he was worried about something. He'd sweep, dust, mop, wipe windows, wash laundry, etc. etc.</p><p>"Sooo, are you going with an alphabetical system, numerical, or maybe by consistency of use?" She asked, folding her hands as she walked a bit off to the side where Dr. Sweet's desk was. She glanced over the notes he had on the different patients, checking to see if there was anyone she needed to keep a close eye on.</p><p>"You're back!" Jim brightened after snapping his head around to see her. He put the potion bottle he was holding on a shelf and then stood to come and join her. "How was the mission in Syracuse?"</p><p>"It was alright. I'm worried about the men still stationed there, but Bunny and the other Guardians say we'd be more help by finding out how Pitch's forces always seem to know important bits of information." Rapunzel shared with him, shifting through a file on a soldier with a torn tendon in his shoulder. "Captain Amelia says you were off on Trollhunter business again. Is that why you've decided to completely rearrange the herbs you just sorted last week?"</p><p>Jim sighed heavily, and he looked tired. Far too tired for a boy his age, if anyone asked Rapunzel. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder, tilting her head in silent question.</p><p>"We found the second Triumbric Stone in the marshlands with the Quagawumps, but Angor Rot was there too. We fought him off, but he got away with the stone." Jim confessed, his gaze falling to the wooden top of the desk beneath his hands.</p><p>"I'm sure you did everything you could, Jim. You can't be so hard on yourself." Rapunzel told him.</p><p>"But it's my fault. If I hadn't gotten caught the first time, I'd still have control of Daylight! Then maybe we could've won this fight." Jim's shoulders sagged. "Blinky says I did well with the new glaives, but I keep messing up. I only just got used to one big sword, now I've got two small ones that sometimes make a boomerang and sometimes respond to me?" Jim huffed at the thought.</p><p>"Well, I may not know much about Trolls, but maybe I can help with that?" Rapunzel suggested, picking up Dr. Sweet's dagger-letter opener. She gave it a light toss, catching it by the blade and then threw it. The blade struck the wall where a calendar was mounted, directly in the center of the square designated for that day.</p><p>"Whoa!" Jim gaped, looking between her and then calendar as Rapunzel dusted off her hands. "Where'd you learn to do that?!"</p><p>"Well, I liked playing darts when I was younger, and every now and then Eugene takes me down to the Snuggly Duckling to spend time with some of our friends. They lose the darts all the time, though, so we usually play with knives. I'm the reigning champ of our last tournament." Rapunzel gave him a wink. Jim's only response was an astonished chuckle as he looked up at her. "Come and help me look over the patients and go over everything for the Council Meeting. If we finish in time, I'll show you a few tricks you can practice while I'm in the meeting and then continue training with you after. Sound fair?"</p><p>"Sounds great!" Jim grinned up at her, his earlier stress seemingly forgotten. It made Rapunzel feel a bit better, knowing that she could help him in this small way at least.</p><p>She had never imagined she'd have an apprentice to call her own when she was younger, but even just with the few months she'd spent mentoring Jim, Rapunzel had grown quite fond of him. He took everything she said and taught him to heart, and that was something she'd never experienced before. It was flattering and terrifying all at once. He was like a little brother that she'd never had. He was smart and a quick learner. His magic was very similar to her own, Sun magic with healing properties. For her, it had come from being born with a connection to the Sun. For him, it was his Kittroll roots, she knew. She'd been able to sense his true nature almost immediately after her Change, and it had been her initial reasoning for agreeing to become his mentor.</p><p>Even if she wasn't sure she was ready to be a Sorceress and to <em>Lead </em>and to <em>Rule</em>, Rapunzel was determined to do this right. She'd do everything she could to protect her apprentice, but still give him the freedom to grow on his own.</p><p>She was letting Jim take the vitals of their last patient check up when another presence entered the room, lingering by the door, and Rapunzel looked up to see Emma standing there. Her skin was pale with a grey undertone, her hair a dry and brittle grey. Her eyes had faded to a dull brown color, her cheeks were sunken, and she was thinner than she should be. There was still a small pang in Rapunzel's heart every time she laid eyes on the younger Frost.</p><p>"Emma!" Jim called, seeing where Rapunzel's attention had gone. He smiled at Emma, who waved back a little before stepping completely inside and off to the side to wait. Rapunzel helped Jim to finished their check in a little quicker and they both went to meet her when they were done.</p><p>"What can I get for you, Emma?" Rapunzel asked.</p><p>"Dr. Sweet says the new bottle of medicine arrived." Emma muttered, her eyes shifting off to the side. Rapunzel thought she saw the younger girl's jaw twitch from clenching.</p><p>Since the Battle of the Moor, Emma had been under Dr. Sweet's care. The official report said that Emma had fallen victim to the Fearling Curse, but it was left incomplete, allowing her to maintain her own consciousness. Such a thing has never happened before, so it has left many people, especially those of the Royal Council, confused and concerned. Many have questioned Emma's sanity in the recent weeks, and no one wanted to say as much, but she was looking worse. Dr. Sweet was doing his best to heal her, but nothing seemed to stop the deterioration. The best they could do was slow it down.</p><p>"I know where it will be. I'll be right back, just give me a minute." Rapunzel said, her mind seeming to highlight the way Emma shrank further into herself, her expression hard.</p><p>Retrieving the small bottle of pills from the back room took barely a moment, but coming back, Rapunzel hesitated. Her gaze fell on Emma and Jim from across the room, hidden behind one of the stacks of crates. Emma's expression was softer than before, looking up at Jim. They talked, but Rapunzel couldn't hear any of the words. She could only think about how much they've tried so hard to grow up; so afraid of being young, making mistakes, and not doing their part when it's so cruel that they're been thrust into roles of great responsibility and troubles. She'd seen them; Jim, Toby, and Emma. The three of them were so close, it surprised her how much they remind her of herself, Jack, and Merida. She wished she knew how to tell them to enjoy their youth, but she's often reminded by the other Guardians and the members of the Royal Council, that she is still just a child herself.</p><p>She took a breath, deep but shaky, and then started forward again with a new smile.</p><hr/><p>Merida woke with a start, her chest heaving up and down as she gasped for breath. She sat up, her body aching and her heart pounding. Her head was swimming with feelings and images leftover from the terrifying vision that clouded her dream.</p><p>She'd been having a lot of visions and headaches. The problem was, she could hardly remember half of what she Sees, and what she does remember she has no idea what it means. Though, she hadn't exactly been taking the time to meditate on them at all.</p><p>She looked around the dorm, seeing all the other girls asleep and the heavy fog outside the window. It was still early. Merida sat in her bed, closing her eyes as she tried to settle her thoughts a bit. Finding herself wide awake, Merida pushed the blankets off and got to her feet.</p><p>Within a few minutes she was dressed and freshened up, ready to start her day. She wandered down the stone steps, finding her way down to the common room, and at the bottom of the steps, she was only a bit surprised to find she wasn't the only one awake.</p><p>Talia was there in the open space behind the couch. She was armed with one of the fireplace pokers and was calmly moving through some practice sword dances. Her technique was excellent, and Merida couldn't spot an opening on her anywhere. She reached the end of her dance and then dropped her stance, turning to nod at Merida.</p><p>"You're up early!" Merida grinned at her and Talia snorted with amusement.</p><p>"I could say the same to you." Talia retorted before moving to return the poker to it's holder with the other tools.</p><p>"How have things been, coming back and all?" Merida asked. "You've been quiet and distant from everyone."</p><p>"Oh, everything's just wonderful! Yeah, it took one day for everyone in the school to know that I dropped out because I didn't have the money and it's only because of Rapunzel that I'm back. And don't even get me started on how awkward it is when Justin is even in the same room as me... Not that that's been an issue. He's so oblivious nowadays, I'm actually starting to wonder if he knows I'm back at all." Talia gave her a pointed look, and Merida winced.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I'd probably be a bit stand offish if I were in that position too." Merida nodded, and Talia shrugged.</p><p>"It's not your fault. And don't go thinking I'm ungrateful for everything you lot have done for me, it's just been... A lot." Talia sighed heavily.</p><p>"You know if you need anyone to talk to..." Merida started, but trailed off as Talia waved her off.</p><p>"Thank you. I appreciate it. I do. But you've done enough. I'm not the type to cry about my problems, anyways. But if you want to have a good spar at some point, that's a bit more my speed." Talia smirked, and Merida laughed into her fist.</p><p>"Anytime! I'm down in the training halls almost every day, so you know where to find me." Merida set her hands on her hips. They both looked towards the main entrance as they heard a couple of girls laughing outside the door, talking to the Fat Lady.</p><p>"I'll take that as my cue to go get ready for classes." Talia said, quickly making herself scarce as a couple of younger girls walked into the common area giggling and whispering to each other.</p><p>Merida shrugged and decided to find breakfast for herself.</p><p>Merida caught up with Ruffnut and Astrid at breakfast, hearing that Rapunzel had already come and gone. Merida saw Jack, but he was finishing and explained that he was catching up with some paperwork he was helping the Aurors with.</p><p>Merida wasn't surprised to find her fellow teenaged-Guardians completely busy, and if she was being honest she could easily find some work for herself within a minute if she really went looking. But when Astrid and Ruffnut mentioned going down to the docks to look at all the Traders coming to offer their wares for the war efforts, Merida's curiosity got the better of her and she soon found herself walking down to the dock with the other two Gryffindor girls as well as Tuffnut who had decided to stick with his sister after breakfast.</p><p>The four of them came down to find a dock full of colorful ships from all across the seas. All of the Traders had set up ramps onto the ships and small stalls to peddle their goods. A lot of students, some soldiers, and some people from Hogsmeade were milling about and shopping as the Traders called and shouted at passerbys.</p><p>Merida came to a particular stall that was little more than two barrels holding up a plank, but the weapons laid out on the makeshift table were of great quality. Merida was amazed by the craftsmanship of it all, and admired a delicate fan, except each metal spine was tipped with a razor-sharp blade.</p><p>"That one is one of my best pieces. I've got a smith back home who likes to try his hand at making different little trinkets he sees in all his travels." Merida looked up in surprise, yanking her hand back from tracing her fingertips along one of the metal frame pieces. She found a man who was very tall and very muscled. He had warm brown eyes and dark hair.</p><p>"Ooooooooooh! Me Likey!" Ruffnut drawled from right behind Merida.</p><p>"Welcome Ladies! Me and my men have traveled all the way from the Nordic Isles to deliver some of the finest smith work in the whole world!" The man announced, picking up a dagger and twirling and flipping it in some simple tricks. Merida knew they were harder than he made them look, so she was a bit impressed, but not enough to stop from rolling her eyes alongside Astrid as Ruffnut and a few other girls who had gathered swooned over the handsome sailor.</p><p>The man seemed to notice because he smirked and tossed the dagger up, but when he caught it, the dagger somehow disappeared to be replaced with a small white flower. Merida felt heat rush to her cheeks as he held the flower out to her, giving her a wink and a soft smile. She chuckled a bit, hearing some of the girls behind her squeal, and she rolled her eyes again, but accepted the flower with a gentle hand.</p><p>"Merida!" She jumped, hearing her name shouted through the bustle of the dock. She looked up the dock to find Bunnymund hurrying towards her. "Merida! Glad I finally found you. North called a last minute meeting. We're both needed up in his office."</p><p>"Oh, of -of course! We should go, just..." Merida turned back to look at the sailor, but he was nowhere to be found. Gone without a trace. "Where did he...?" She murmured to herself, glancing down at the flower he'd given her. She wondered why her shoulders sagged realizing he was gone.</p><p>"Something wrong?" Bunny asked, but Merida shook her head.</p><p>"No, it's fine." Merida told him. "I'll catch up with you guys later." She waved to Astrid and Ruffnut, and they nodded, still looking confused about where the sailor had gone.</p><p>Merida glanced back, but didn't stop following Bunnymund back up from the dock.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Good Girl, Emma Frost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Music: </strong>"Good Girl, Winnie Foster" from <em>Tuck Everlasting </em>(Broadway Musical)</p><p>
  <em>NOTES!: "A man knows when he has something good right in front of him and never takes it for granted. A boy makes excuses."</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 2: Good Girl, Emma Frost</strong>
</p><p>"Emma, darling, it's time to get up now!"</p><p>Emma started awake at the loud voice in her room as her mother flustered about, throwing open the curtains and calling for her to get up. Emma yawned and squinted at the blinding light now streaming in at her, but judging by the low angle of the sun it was only just past sunrise.</p><p>Yet still, She slowly forced herself up into a sitting position, watching as her mother hurried back and forth. Slowly, her memory came to her. Jamie's mother had invited Mrs. Frost and Emma to breakfast and a walk in the gardens this morning. And later there was going to be a ladies tea she'd 'graciously' been invited to as her mother's plus one.</p><p>Emma rolled her eyes, but obediently went about getting out of bed. Her mother picked out her outfit; a pale blue thing. The blouse and skirt reminding Emma of the Beauxbatons girls' uniforms a little bit, but there were obvious design differences.</p><p>Her mother went about taming her hair into a low bun as Emma sat quietly in the wooden chair, ankles crossed and hands folded in her lap just like she'd been taught. She looked in the mirror, seeing a Lady looking back at her. Dull and withered around the edges, but a Lady nonetheless.</p><p>Her vision flashed and suddenly she was alone, her body rotting and corrupted from the inside out as blood and blackness oozed out of cuts and wounds. Emma squeezed her eyes shut, taking a deep breath and letting it out as she willed the image away. She lifts her chin a little and opens her eyes, finding the lady back in the mirror and her mother standing behind her.</p><p>Matilda finished pinning her hair and set aside the brush, resting her hands on Emma's shoulders as their eyes met in the mirror. Matilda smiled and rested her cheek against the top of her head in a hug before looking back up at the mirror.</p><p>"Look there. Such a pretty girl." Matilda murmured and Emma offered a small smile, but no words. "Well, I have to go get ready myself, but your father should be out in the common room. Go and see him off, will you, dear?"</p><p>"Yes, Mama." Emma nodded as Matilda left. She glanced back at the mirror again and sighed, but rose from the chair and started towards the door.</p><p>The end of last year brought many changes to their family with the start of the War and Percy's return. They kept quarters in Hogwarts now since both Percy and Jack were helping full time with the War effort. It was a set of rooms in the Teachers' Wing of the castle. There were two bedrooms and a common room with a desk and entertaining area. Small, but nicely kept and plenty of space for the three of them. Jack, still being a student, was staying in the Slytherin dorms. Emma, having lost her magic, was no longer considered a student at Hogwarts and stayed with her parents.</p><p>Entering the common area, Emma found her father already donning his coat by the door. Seeing him off was a quick exchange that left Emma to her own devices until her mother was ready. She decided to spend the time peeking at the papers her father had left strewn across the desk. They were reports of the recent battle near Syracuse and a letter from an Officer Wilde expressing concern for the rising number of missing persons in smaller villages.</p><p>She was startled out of her reading by her mother entering the common area, and Emma quickly turned and opened one of the drawers on the desk. She grabbed one of the lemon hard candies there and popped it into her mouth. When she turned, as if just noticing her mother, she gave a sheepish smile as her mother gave a knowing smirk, hands on her hips as she shook her head disapprovingly.</p><p>"Candy is not for breakfast, Emma." She admonished lightly, whacking at the air between them. Emma ducked away, throwing the wrapper in the waste basket and letting a smile crawl across her face.</p><p>She'd found it best not to express her interest in the war effort to her mother. Matilda seemed determined to keep her away from anything having to do with the war. Ever since the incident at the Moor, she'd become... <em>Protective</em>.</p><p>They left soon after though, and ever the dutiful daughter, Emma followed her mother to the Bennett's temporary quarters in the visitor's wing. The Bennett's were a well-bred, pure-blood Wizarding family that had open invitations to many of the events occurring at Hogwarts due to the War. From fund raisers and benefactor meetings to social teas and parties with the royals, they attended them all. So even though they resided in the visitor's wing, their presence was fairly consistent. Emma was not surprised to find that Mrs. Bennett had made herself comfortable in the small rooms, even keeping a few plants to 'brighten up the space', the older woman had explained during her grand tour of the common area upon their arrival.</p><p>Breakfast was served rather quickly by a Yeti and a few elves who delivered it to the rooms shortly after Emma and her mother arrived. Emma swiped one of the biscuits while no one was looking and passed it down to a tired looking elf, who grinned up at her before running off with the others.</p><p>Emma sat at breakfast, only half paying attention to whatever Mrs. Bennett and her mother were talking about and only speaking when spoken to. Her back was straight, her hands folded just so: the perfect image of a young lady. Jamie spoke openly, though he seemed fairly bored when the topic was not about him or something to do with his Auror's Assistant work. Emma couldn't blame him for that, really. If she were him, she'd rather be off doing important work too. Her father and all the other men were in meetings all day today, and she'd heard that the Assistants, like Jamie and the other boys, had been excused for the day.</p><p>A nice way of saying they weren't allowed in. Emma had inwardly snorted, thinking about how her father and Jack and so many others were off doing something meaningful and important, and she was stuck here in a fucking corset with tea and biscuits. But at least for today, she wasn't the only one. She couldn't bring herself to care that the thought was quite a bitter one.</p><p>After breakfast they take to strolling in a nearby garden. Mrs. Bennett and her mother are ahead of them, chatting away quite pleasantly. Emma walks beside Jamie, her hands locked behind her back as she swings her legs a little with each step. A bit too casual to be lady-like, but Jamie is the only one around to see it, and Emma doesn't believe him to be the most observant.</p><p>A light breeze brushes up the grassy hill, and Emma has to resist the urge to kick off her shoes and go running as fast as she can just to feel the wind in her hair.</p><p>"This is just so frustrating!" Jamie huffed out of nowhere, causing Emma to look up at his face. "Here I am, strolling through a garden while we're at War! I should be in that meeting with the other men!"</p><p>"Maybe when you've become a man, they'll let you in." Emma replied, rolling her eyes.</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?" Jamie demanded as he jerked to a stop. "I <em>am </em>a man!"</p><p>Emma raised her eyebrow, only turning back enough to glance at him sideways. "Jamie Bennett, I believe you and I have very different definitions about what it means to be a man."</p><p>"How can I not be a man? I'm fighting in the war, aren't I?"</p><p>"You haven't even <em>seen </em>the war. You're tucked away in a comfortable little office."</p><p>"Of course I've seen it! I'm right in the middle of it!" Jamie blustered. "Besides, what do you know about war?"</p><p>Emma paused, turning to face him almost fully as cold rage shot through her veins, but she stopped, thinking better of it. She glared at him for a moment, and then murmured, "More than you."</p><p>Needing space and time to get her fury under control, Emma turned on her heel and stomped away, leaving a gawking Jamie in the walkway. She stalked further and further into the gardens, her anger slowly fading into annoyance and frustration as she lost herself in the maze of rose bushes.</p><p>She took a few deep breaths. Walking along the inner-garden area allowed her to slip out of sight, though she wasn't sure how long that would last. Turning a corner, though, Emma found quite the familiar garden square with Jim Lake standing in the center. He was wearing his armor, practicing with his sword, but he lowered it and turned upon sensing her.</p><p>"Emma!" He smiled at her, and Emma smiled back despite herself.</p><p>"A quick afternoon practice between sessions?" She inquired, nodding to his sword just before it and his armor disappeared into smoke and the amulet fell into his waiting hand.</p><p>"Something like that. Needed some fresh air to clear my head. We're taking a mid-morning recess." Jim explained as he walked over to her. "What are you doing out here?"</p><p>"Escaping a walk with Jamie, Mrs. Bennett, and my mother." Emma admitted, biting her lip. "I may have insulted him a bit."</p><p>"Uh, oh." Jim snorted, and they both broke into quiet laughter. "What about?"</p><p>"Hm? Oh! Well..." Emma drew out the word, feeling a bit sheepish.</p><p>"Emma!" The sound of her Jamie's voice caused Emma's eyes to widen, snapping back down the way she'd come and then back to Jim.</p><p>"Hide!" She hissed, shoving him back towards the tree he had tried hiding behind when she first discovered his secret.</p><p>Not a second after she'd pushed them both behind the tree, Jamie appeared around the corner, looking in the square and down each path. "Where did she go? Mother's gonna kill me!" He muttered, but after another moment he turned and trudged back the way he had come, seemingly giving up.</p><p>"Is there a reason why you two hang out so much? You don't seem to like each other." Jim remarked, as they both popped their heads out from behind the tree.</p><p>"It's these stupid courting rituals that Lady Tremaine and the Ministry are so fond of. I guess because Jamie and Jack are somehow close, everyone expects me and Jamie to be close too." Emma shrugged, not really sure of the whole situation herself. "Anyways... I may have insinuated he wasn't a man, and I think he took exception to that."</p><p>"I probably shouldn't ask, but why?" Jim asked, though there was a lot of amusement twinkling in his eyes.</p><p>"He was complaining about not being allowed in the meetings... I guess I can't blame him, but he really has no clue about what's actually going on." Emma huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and turning away. "He thought helping in the war effort makes him a man."</p><p>"He's fought?" Jim looked at her, startled, but she snorted.</p><p>"No. He sits in the Auror Office filling out paperwork and sorting evidence. He didn't take it well when I point that out." Emma explained further.</p><p>"I guess we've heard so many stories about it, sometimes I wonder if everyone in this whole war is fighting for some kind of Glory." Jim sighed, looking tired. "I'm not sure I know what makes a man. Or a troll, for that matter." He added on with a slight smirk, trying to lighten the mood.</p><p>"I'm no expert on it either." Emma shared. "...To be honest, I keep thinking back to how things used to be. Before all of this, before... before Ca- <em>Hiccup </em>disappeared. He was Jack's best friend, but he taught me a lot. He was like a second brother to me."</p><p>"Sounds like you admired him a lot." Jim remarked.</p><p>"I still do. He was Brave and Strong and Broken, all at once." Emma told him, looking up to meet his gaze. She chuckled a little bit as her memories brought fondness welling up in her chest. "You know, everyone thinks Jack was the biggest troublemaker, but to anyone really knew them knew that Hiccup was just as bad. He was always encouraging me to dig up trouble. You know he brought me to Hogsmeade during my first year here!"</p><p>"So what I'm hearing is, you're a delinquent." Jim accused with a teasing grin.</p><p>"I prefer the term "dashing rogue", or is that for men only? Perhaps, "scruffy adventurer" would be better?" They both burst into small fits of giggles, bending over slightly as they laughed. "Course, that's only when I can get off the leash long enough for it." Emma admitted.</p><p>"Hard to believe anything could keep you down for long." Jim said, and Emma's cheeks suddenly felt hot and ached because of her smile. "I think all these meetings might be a little more bearable if you and Toby could be there with me. I know I'm not the Trollhunter anyone <em>wanted</em>, and the Royal Council is so hesitant about working with the Trolls, and I'm expected to be the messenger between the two. I feel like I'm way out of my league here."</p><p>"I'm sure that's not true. You care. That's what's most important, isn't it? You're here, doing your best to fill a roll you weren't prepared for." Emma said, returning the gesture of putting her hand on his shoulder. He gave a weak smile.</p><p>"You wanna know what they've been talking about?" Jim asked after a moments' pause.</p><p>"Wouldn't you get in trouble for telling me?" Emma smirked at him, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"You're not gonna tell anyone, are you?" Jim returned, already knowing the answer as they both moved over to a bench off to the side of the square and sat down.</p><p>"I'd never use anything you tell me against you. Promise." Emma nodded, still wanting him to hear it.</p><p>"Well, most of the meetings are still bogged with a lot of fighting and disputes between the Kingdoms. It's really obvious they haven't had to work together for a long time, and no one's willing to give more than they take." Jim shared.</p><p>"Disappointing, but not all that surprising." Emma shook her head.</p><p>"They're nervous, though... There are rumors from the North. Something about a <em>Dragon Conqueror</em>. The Prime Minister suggested today that he may be in alignment with Pitch, and I think that has a lot of people scared." Jim's brow furrowed with a troubled expression, concern flitting across his features.</p><p>"Why would he say that? Surely he knows it's reckless to incite fear and panic over stupid rumors from drunken traders." Emma rolled her eyes, though her hands balled into fists against the concrete of the bench. She wondered what angle Frollo was playing now.</p><p>"I don't know. But... Drago Bludvist came up for the first time today as well. Some say it's him, back from exile, and others say it's not. That it's someone new... Either way, if they really are working with Pitch, this war is about to get a whole lot harder."</p><p>"I'm sure, whatever happens, we'll find a way to win this war." Emma tried to reassure him, resting her hand on top of his. Their eyes locked, and Emma realized she'd leaned in a little closer then she thought because they were very close.</p><p>She really didn't feel the same amount of concern for the rumors as everyone else did, but she was concerned about the Prime Minister. He'd been so ready to use her blood to summon the Jabberwocky... She needed to find out what he was planning and put a stop to it. For everyone's sake.</p><p>"I just hope we don't become like the monsters we're trying to defeat." She added with a sigh. Jim squeezed her hand to bring her eyes back up to his.</p><p>"Me too." He said, his eyes reflecting some of her own troubled thoughts.</p><p>"Emma!" It was her mother's voice, calling from a distance. Emma's eyes slid shut with a soft huff, and then she looked back at Jim.</p><p>"I think they're looking for me." Emma murmured wryly.</p><p>"I should probably return you before they start thinking you've been kidnapped." Jim chuckled, but Emma winced, knowing it was all too true and such thoughts would only lead to her mother organizing a full out search party.</p><p>They made their way back through the gardens to the open walkways of the castle. It wasn't hard to spot her mother standing a little ways out on the grass with a worried expression shadowing her face. Mrs. Bennett and Jamie stood in the walkway, their eyes searching the bushes of the gardens as if they expected Emma to randomly burst out of one of them.</p><p>"Emma! Where have you been?" Her mother fussed, hurrying over and taking Emma's face into her hands.</p><p>"I'm fine, mother. I was just walking through the gardens. I found Jim and we were talking, I lost track of time." Emma explained easily.</p><p>"I'm really sorry for keeping her, Mrs. Frost." Jim offered a small bow with his apology, but Matilda smoothed her skirt and returned a smile.</p><p>"Oh, you shouldn't worry, dear! I'm just glad Emma was with someone." Matilda turned to her then, the worry returning to her eyes. "You shouldn't go off on your own, Emma. The castle grounds are safe enough, but what if you'd had a dizzy spell and hit your head?"</p><p>"Mother, I'm alright!" Emma shook her head. "The dizzy spells stopped after the first week. You've been there for most of my appointments with Dr. Sweet; I'm as right as I'm going to be."</p><p>"But that's no reason to be reckless, Emma." Matilda sighed, her hands falling to her sides. She looked back to Jim. "Thank you, for walking with Emma, now if you'll excuse us, I'd like to take Emma to rest some before we're expected at the Ladies Tea this afternoon."</p><p>"Oh, yes! Of course. I should be getting back to the meetings anyways. Mrs. Frost... Lady Emma." Jim started a little and then nodded, giving another small bow to each of them. His eyes caught Emma's and they held for just a moment before he turned and started walking away.</p><p>"Come along, now." Matilda said, wrapping an arm around Emma's shoulders. It was warm and comforting, if a little much. "We'll finish with the Bennett's and then you can have a few moments to yourself."</p><p>Emma's mouth quirked into a small smile when she looked up to meet her mother's eyes. As overprotective as she was, her mother still knew her and cared enough to try meeting her half-way.</p><hr/><p>After parting with the Bennett's with excuses of Emma feeling faint, the two Frost women returned to their quarters for a little while before the Tea. Emma retreated to her room, journaling what she'd learned from Jim and contemplating the findings, but before she knew it her mother was already coming to collect her for the afternoon Tea that Lady Tremaine had arranged.</p><p>Emma's invitation was more of a courteous extension of her mother's than it was one entirely of it's own. Without her magic, Emma was little more than a squib under special circumstances. Out of respect for her family, especially since her father's return and reinstatement to the Guardians, she had kept the title of "Lady" among the higher social circles. Emma doesn't really think much of it, but it is a useful cover for her given her current state.</p><p>Entering the sun room that had been set up and decorated for the Tea, Emma found herself biting the inside of her cheek to keep from groaning.</p><p>She and her mother were greeted at the door by Lady Tremaine and a few lady-servants who were serving at the Tea. They were immediately separated to their assigned seating; her mother being led over to a table with several other married women, including Mrs. Bennett. Meanwhile, Emma was brought to a table with other girls all around her age. She didn't know many of them, but she knew Pippa and Claire Nunez from Bueaxbatons.</p><p>Pippa gave her a cool glance, barely looking away from her conversation with another girl, but Claire smiled and nodded at her.</p><p>"Hi! You're friends with Jim and Toby. Emma, right? I don't think we've officially met; I'm Claire Nunez." Claire stuck out her hand to her, and Emma shook it, offering a thin smile back.</p><p>"Yeah, Jim and Toby and I became friends last year during the tournament. It's nice to meet you." Emma replied, sitting in the open space next to the girl.</p><p>"Jim and Toby always speak very highly of you during our quests." Claire informed her.</p><p>"Quests?" Emma looked at her, surprised.</p><p>"Trollhunter business. Jim let's Toby and me tag along to help. He promised... Well, we're working on something together." Claire explained, though she caught a far-off look for a moment when she stalled, thinking about something else. Her hesitance made Emma even more curious.</p><p>"Claire's been out on the front lines with him! She gets to go on all sorts of fun adventures with the Trollhunter! Isn't that exciting?" Another Bueaxbatons girl leaned forward to tell Emma from across the table, but Claire waved her off.</p><p>"It really isn't that big of a deal, Nora. It's strictly Troll Market business. We haven't gone near the War battles and Jim is the one who does most of the fighting." Claire insisted, though she was smiling and trying to hide it by taking a sip of tea.</p><p>Emma didn't say anything. The pang of jealousy in her chest made her doubt herself and what might come out of her mouth. Claire, a Lady of the court, was being allowed out on quests with the Trollhunter. It wasn't hard to believe as it was up to the trolls who was allowed to take part in their business, though it left a bad taste in Emma's mouth.</p><p>She couldn't help but think back to when Jim and Toby talked about bringing her with them on their adventures. It made a familiar bitterness swell in her mind. Without her magic, it just seemed like everyone she knew was leaving her behind... Not that it didn't happen before.</p><p>She'd never been able to make friends with any of the other children in Diagon Alley, and Pippa's reaction to her was a solid reminder of how most of her classmates had come to question her character, let alone think of her as weird. Now even her close friends had found someone else to take her place.</p><p>Claire Nunez, Lady of the court, who likely had little to no battle training, was allowed out on quests while Emma was not. Claire was respected and admired for reaching beyond the part of a simple Lady. Claire was living a life that Emma had dreamed about, and now that dream felt so distant she wasn't sure she'd ever see it.</p><p>Knowing that jealousy and bitterness over all of it wouldn't help anyone, Emma stuffed the feelings back down to examine them at a later point in time.</p><p>"...And what about you, Emma? What have you been up to?" Claire was looking at her, and Emma blinked a few times to clear her thoughts as her mind tried to catch up with the other girls' question.</p><p>"Oh, uh... I've been hired by the Royal Court as a Bard... Lady Tremaine suggested it. Says it will keep me out of trouble." Emma shared, knowing that bit of news would suffice.</p><p>"A Bard? So you like singing, then?" Claire asked, showing genuine curiosity, which Emma had to admit was a bit refreshing compared to the sideways looks Pippa kept throwing at her.</p><p>"Well enough. I don't usually sing in front of other people, but I'm being paid for it... And it's not like I'm allowed to do much else these days, so it's nice to have something to do." Emma admitted truthfully, looking down at her hands. Claire's eyes filled with sympathy, but Emma kept her focus down, not wanting to see the pity.</p><p>"I have to agree with Lady Tremaine," Pippa announced, drawing the attention of the table to her. "You do have a habit of finding trouble. And being a Bard for the Royal Court could help your reputation if you play your cards right."</p><p>"My reputation?" Emma's brow furrowed, looking at the girl and wondering just what she meant.</p><p>"Well, it is a bit of a miracle that Jamie and his family are still interested in you after that whole scandal with Antonio Perez last year." Pippa remarked with a smile, and Emma's brow dropped to a full glare, her fists clenching in her lap. "You really should care a bit more careful. People may start to get the wrong idea."</p><p>"What are you talking about, Pippa?" Claire looked between the two girls in confusion.</p><p>"Oh! I guess you didn't hear about it. I'm sorry, <em>Everyone </em>in Hogwarts knew so I just thought... Well, it doesn't matter now anyways, but... You said Emma spends time with Jim? If you're interested in him, I'd be careful with <em>her </em>around if I were you." Pippa's tone turned hard and she leveled a glare to match Emma's.</p><p>"Whatever you're trying to say, just say it, Pippa." Emma bit out, forcing herself not to rise to her feet at the insult.</p><p>"I'm simply saying that pretty face of yours won't last forever, and if you don't want to be marked as a social outcast for the rest of your life, you might want to start concerning yourself with proper Lady-like behavior!" Pippa snapped, raising her chin primly. "That's the reality of it."</p><p>"Well, then, Reality is a lovely place, but I wouldn't want to live there." Emma retorted, shoving her chair back with a loud scrape and storming away from the table and out of the room.</p><p>She didn't look back.</p><hr/><p>Her mother had not been happy about her storming out of the Tea that afternoon; lecturing her about proper behavior and how people would start to believe she suffered hysteria if she kept letting her anger get the better of her.</p><p>Emma didn't have the heart to tell her she was already far past <em>Hysteric</em>...</p><p>When she finally did escape her mother's chiding, Emma found herself cornered by Lady Tremaine who insisted she come and practice chords for her set that evening. Matilda had been hesitant, but agreed, and Emma was whisked away to practice songs chosen by Lady Tremaine for that evenings feast. The practicing, which the old hag stayed to watch her like a hawk the whole damn time, didn't end until just a little before the dinner feast. She'd had enough time to eat something herself before she was expected to serenade the evening alongside Professor Robinson's Toad Band.</p><p>Now Emma's quill scratched against the paper laid out before her as she scribbled down the lovely chunk of information Jim had given her earlier. She wanted to let Cat know about the rumors that had reached Hogwarts and the Prime Minister's reactions to it. When she was satisfied with the report, she folded it and stuffed it into an envelope. She stood, tucking her letter into her pocket and grabbing her notebook. She started towards her door and the common area of her family's quarters.</p><p>She stopped short halfway down the small set of steps that led down from her bedroom.</p><p>Percy Frost was seated in the large armchair by the fire, reclined comfortably with a writing plank settled in his lap as he worked quietly. He looked up when he heard her coming and their eyes locked for a long moment as Emma hesitated on the steps. She fidgeted with her fingers and shuffled her feet, looking down.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt..." She muttered, leaning back on her heels to turn around, but his voice made her pause.</p><p>"You're not interrupting at all!" He smiled warmly at her. "I'd actually like some company... If you want to stay, that is." He shifted a little, and Emma realized that this was probably just as strange and awkward for him as it was for her, possibly more so.</p><p>She hesitated a moment longer, but then slowly made her way over, perching herself on the couch beside the armchair. She didn't sit next to him, but she didn't sit on the opposite side either. She figured the middle was safe. Neutral.</p><p>"What are you working on?" Emma asked quietly. She'd known her father for a few months now, and even though every interaction she'd had with him had been pleasant, if a little awkward, she still wasn't sure what he thought of her. Emma didn't think she was terrible at reading people, but when it came to Percy Frost, she had no idea where the lines were. She didn't know how to act around him.</p><p>"Oh, it isn't much. Just a quest report for the council and Aurors about the battle on the outskirts of Syracuse's territories." Percy explained. "We managed to save the supplies and protect most of the damage, but relief will still need to be sent, and Rapunzel and Merida found more of those stones in the area. This was our first sighting of them that far south."</p><p>"That's not good." Emma nodded, not sure what else to say as she digested the information.</p><p>"No, it's not." Percy sighed in agreement. "But enough of worrisome things. How was your day? Your mother had a few plans for you two if I remember correctly?"</p><p>"Oh, um... It was alright, I suppose." Emma shrugged, looking every but at him.</p><p>"Your mother tells me you didn't enjoy the Afternoon Tea very much." He says, and Emma glances up, worried he'll be upset with her too, but she only finds a knowing smile and an amused glimmer in his eyes.</p><p>"I... I don't like tea very much." Emma told him slowly, softly.</p><p>"Oh?" Percy questioned, raising a brow at her. "Well, what do you like?"</p><p>"I'd rather not say."</p><p>"Why is that?" Percy asked, confused.</p><p>"...Because I don't want to screw this up. Everyone thinks I'm weird, everyone thinks I'm crazy, but you're my dad. I really want you to like me. And if I tell you, then you'll think I'm weird, too. Or I'll have to lie to you, and pretend that I like all these lady things. I don't want to lie to you." The words rushed out of her, slow at first, and then all at once before she could think to stop herself. She stared up at Percy, biting her lip, unsure of how he would react.</p><p>He doesn't react right away though. He looks at her with his head slightly tilted, his eyes curious. He's silent for what felt like an eternity, but was really only a few seconds.</p><p>"I must admit: I haven't known you very long. I never got to be a father to you, like I was to Jack, and it's one of my biggest regrets. But if there's one thing I know, it's that you are mine, and I will love you, no matter who you are or what you chose to be. That's my job. And whether you know it or not, I remember holding you for the first time. I remember thinking about how small you were, and how beautiful your eyes were, and still are, for that matter," He gives her a a pointed look, but Emma scoffs and folds her arms around her middle because her eyes have become so <em>Dull</em>. Percy continued on though, "I remember. And all it takes is one moment for a man to become a father."</p><p>Emma looked up at him, locking gazes with her father once again. She found such warmth in his eyes, such sincerity and pride. She felt her throat tighten up a bit, wondering if she'd actually done anything to deserve his pride, but it made her heart swell. It made her want to hold her head a little higher.</p><p>"...Do you want to see some of my notes?" Emma barely even whispered.</p><p>"I would love to." Percy smiled brightly, and Emma can see the light in his eyes.</p><p>Emma scooched over towards the end of the couch that was next to her father's chair, and Percy leaned forward, setting his writing aside and giving her his attention. She found her fingers shaking a little and her heart pounding a little faster, but... In a good way. She opened her notebook to a page she thought was relevant, but not incriminating or <em>too </em>important, and held it out for him to look at.</p><p>Her father was curious and smiling as he looked over her notes, and Emma slowly started explaining her thought process for each research topic or strand, how she came across some solutions, and what questions she still had. He listened to everything she found herself rambling on about, but he never once interrupted except a few times to clarify details or ask a small question.</p><p>And then he praised her on her work. The pride in his eyes got so much <em>Brighter</em>, and Emma couldn't help the watery smile that spread across her face. He asked her questions about all her research, encouraging her to go deeper, and he even helped her answer some of the questions she'd been struggling with.</p><p>They just talked. And for the first time in a very long time, Emma felt like what she cared about, the things she liked and the dreams she had, actually <em>mattered</em>.</p><p>It was as her Dad was pointing out how two of her points showed a cross-reference and, therefore, a new angle to research for possible answers, that Emma remembered the letter sitting in her skirt pocket.</p><p>The report was important, more important than anything else she'd gotten in the past six months at least, but... She decided it could wait until morning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>